youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch-Man 3
\ horse manure Stitch-Man 3 is a 2007 American superhero film based on the fictional Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. It was directed by Sam Raimi from a screenplay by Raimi, his older brother Ivan, and Alvin Sargent. It is the third and final film in Raimi's original Stitch-Man film trilogy, following Stitch-Man (2002) and Stitch-Man 2 (2004). The film stars Stitch, Angel, Reuben, Sparky, Leroy, Bonnie (Experiment 149), Nani, Jumba and Pleakley. Following the events of Stitch-Man 2, Peter (Stitch) has become a cultural phenomenon as Stitch-Man while Mary Jane (Angel) continues her Broadway career. Harry (Reuben) still seeks vengeance for his father's death and an escaped Flint Marko (Sparky) falls into a particle accelerator and is transformed into a shape-shifting sand manipulator. An extraterrestrial symbiote crashes to Earth and bonds with Peter, influencing his behavior for the worse. Plot Three years after the events of the second film, Peter (Stitch) plans to propose to Mary Jane (Angel) who has just made her Broadway musical debut. Later, a meteorite lands at Central Park and an extraterrestrial symbiote follows Peter to his apartment. Harry Osborn (Reuben), seeking vengeance after his father's death, attacks Peter with weapons based on his father's Green Goblin technology. The battle ends in a stalemate, with Harry crashing out and developing amnesia, wiping out his memory of Peter as Stitch-Man. Meanwhile, police pursue escaped convict Flint Marko (Sparky), who visits his wife and dying daughter before fleeing again, falling into an experimental particle accelerator that fuses his body with the surrounding sand by transforming him into the Sandman. During a festival honoring Stitch-Man, Peter kisses Gwen Stacy (Bonnie), infuriating Mary Jane. The super-powered Marko robs an armored car, and Peter confronts him. Then, Marko easily subdues Peter and escapes. NYPD Captain George Stacy (Pleakley) informs Peter and Aunt May (Nani) that Marko was Uncle Ben (David)'s true killer; the deceased Dennis Carradine was Marko's accomplice. As Peter sleeps in his Stitch-Man suit, the symbiote assimilates his suit. Peter later awakens and discovers his costume changed and his powers enhanced. However, the symbiote also brings out Peter's dark side. Wearing the new suit, Peter locates Marko and battles him in a subway tunnel. Discovering that water is Marko's weakness, Peter breaks a water pipe, causing water to reduce Marko into mud and washing him away. Peter's changed personality alienates Mary Jane whose career is floundering and she finds solace with Harry, but leaves afterwards in regret. Then, Harry recovers from his amnesia and, urged by a hallucination of his father, blackmails Mary Jane into breaking up with Peter. After Mary Jane tells Peter that she loves "somebody else", Harry meets with Peter and claims to be "the other guy". Then, Peter confronts Harry about forcing Mary Jane to end her relationship with him and spitefully tells Harry that his father never loved him. Another battle ensues which Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter who deflects it back, disfiguring Harry's face. Meanwhile, Peter exposes rival photographer Eddie Brock (Leroy), whose fake photos depict Stitch-Man as a criminal. This plagiarism results in their boss, J. Jonah Jameson (Jumba), firing Brock. Later, to make Mary Jane jealous, Peter brings Gwen to a nightclub where Mary Jane now works. Realizing this, Gwen leaves the nightclub and, after he accidentally attacks Mary Jane, he realizes how the symbiote is corrupting him. Retreating to a bell tower of a church, Peter rings the bell to weaken and remove the symbiote which falls below to the lower tower and bonds with Brock, who in turn, praying for Peter's death, is transformed into Venom. Then, Brock locates Marko and convinces him to join forces to defeat Peter. Posing as a taxi driver, Brock kidnaps Mary Jane and holds her as bait from a web high above a construction site while Marko keeps the police at bay. Seeking help, Peter goes to Harry who rejects him. While Peter battles Brock and Marko, Harry learns the truth about his father's death from his butler and goes to the construction site to help Peter, resulting in a battle between the four. Harry subdues the Sandman before assisting Peter against Brock. In the ensuing battle, Brock attempts to impale Peter with Harry's glider, but Harry steps in and impaled himself. Remembering the symbiote's weakness, Peter assembles a perimeter of metal pipes to create a sonic attack, weakening it and allowing Peter to separate Brock from the symbiote. Then, Peter activates a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider and throws it at the symbiote, but Brock, attempting to become Venom again, dives in and, along with the symbiote, is killed. After the battle, Marko explains that Uncle Ben's death was not only an accident, but that Uncle Ben was trying to help him and his death has haunted him ever since. Then, Peter forgives Marko who then leaves. Peter and Mary Jane stand beside Harry who dies from his injuries. Peter, Mary Jane and Aunt May attend Harry's funeral. Later, at the nightclub, Peter and Mary Jane reconcile. Gallery Category:Lilo and Stitch Characters Category:Superheroes Movies